


Alexander the Gay

by newtmasfurever



Category: Alexander the Great - Fandom
Genre: Alexander the Gay, Ancient Greece, Drama, F/M, M/M, a lot of it, gay as fuck
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasfurever/pseuds/newtmasfurever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beste meneer Admiraal,<br/>Op deze website staan allemaal verhalen over verschillende, bekende personages, geschreven door fans.<br/>Wij waren van plan voor de PO van cultuur een verhaal te schrijven, en het leek ons leuk om dat verhaal op deze site te zetten.<br/>Het leuke van deze PO vinden wij dat je er iets in kunt verwerken wat je zelf leuk vindt. Wij vinden deze site en de verhalen erg leuk, vandaar dat we dit er dus in verwerkt hebben.<br/>Veel plezier met lezen!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alexander the Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J.L. Admiraal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=J.L.+Admiraal).



> Beste meneer Admiraal,  
> Op deze website staan allemaal verhalen over verschillende, bekende personages, geschreven door fans.  
> Wij waren van plan voor de PO van cultuur een verhaal te schrijven, en het leek ons leuk om dat verhaal op deze site te zetten.  
> Het leuke van deze PO vinden wij dat je er iets in kunt verwerken wat je zelf leuk vindt. Wij vinden deze site en de verhalen erg leuk, vandaar dat we dit er dus in verwerkt hebben.  
> Veel plezier met lezen!

#  Alexander the Gay 

###  Hephaestion 

__

_In de tijd van Alexander de Grote was het heel normaal om seksuele relaties aan te gaan met andere mannen. Vrouwen werden vaak gezien als niet meer dan "een middel om voor te planten", en er werd vaak gedacht dat liefde alleen tussen mannen kon bestaan. Mannen in die tijd hadden vaak wel een vrouw, maar ook een buitenechtelijke relatie met een andere man ernaast. De vrouw wist hier zeker van af, maar er was niets wat zij hieraan kon veranderen. Zij was immers maar een vrouw. Alleen leuk voor boem boem in bed. En in de keuken. En in de woonkamer.  
De vader van Alexander de Grote, Philippus, had zelf ook zo'n buitenechtelijke relatie met een man, namelijk met Pausanius. Het was in die tijd dus heel normaal om iemand van hetzelfde geslacht mee naar huis te nemen. _

__

Hephaestions P.O.V.

Ken je dat gevoel dat je iemand tegenkomt, dat je iemand ontmoet en dat je diegene nooit meer kwijt wil? En dat je na een tijdje ook daadwerkelijk gaat geloven dat je hem nooit meer kwijt zal raken? Nou, droom maar lekker verder: dat gebeurt namelijk toch niet. Hij gaat je verlaten. Hij gaat je hart breken. Hij laat niks meer van je over. Hij zal, zonder er ook maar een moment aan te twijfelen, je hart uit je lijf rukken en vervolgens verscheuren. Hij zal niks meer van je overlaten, helemaal niks.  
En hoe erg je hem dan ook zou willen haten, het lukt niet. Je kan hem niet haten, want diep in je hart zal je altijd van hem houden. De enige die je je hele leven zal blijven haten, dat ben je zelf. Omdat je ooit besloot van hem te gaan houden, omdat je ooit besloot je hele leven aan hem te wijden. Omdat je wilde dat hij ook van jou hield, omdat je echt geloofde dat hij ook van jou hield. Maar bovendien, omdat je nog steeds van hem houdt, en omdat je nog steeds hoopt dat dit alles goed zal komen. Dat hij voor jou zal kiezen. Je blijft jezelf voorliegen, je blijft jezelf vertellen dat je niet meer van hem houdt, dat je, als je kon kiezen, niet voor hem gekozen zou hebben. Maar diep van binnen weet je dat het niet zo is. Diep van binnen weet je dat je nog steeds van hem houdt en dat je dit alles nooit kwijt zou willen. Voor geen goud.  
Laat me dit even toelichten...

Alexander de Grote, zegt die naam je iets? Waarschijnlijk wel, hij is immers 1 van de grootste leiders die onze wereld ooit heeft gekend. Hij was knap, een goed leider, en bovenal niet zo straight als iedereen dacht dat hij was. Alexander de Grote was voor de één een voorbeeld, voor de ander een vijand, en voor mij de liefde van mijn leven. 

Het begon allemaal een tijdje geleden. Ik kwam als kleine jongen naar het paleis van de vader van Alexander, Philippus, om daar les te krijgen van een toffe kerel genaamd Aristoteles. Ik zat in een klasje met nog vier andere jongens, Ptolemaeus, Perdiccas, Philotas en Alexander. Ik kan me nu, zoveel jaar later, nog herinneren hoe hij er uit zag. Zelfs als kleine jongen viel het mij op hoe mooi hij was. Mijn aandacht was meteen getrokken. De dagen erna leerde ik hem kennen en ach, zijn persoonlijkheid was nog prachtiger dan zijn uiterlijk. Ik kon aan niks anders meer denken dan aan Alexander. Helaas wist ik dat hij niet hetzelfde voor mij zou voelen.

Hij hield meer van z'n paard dan van mij. 

Laat ik eens even vertellen over zijn strijdros:  
Bucephalus was een gigant van een paard. Hij was totaal onhandelbaar voordat Alexander hem kreeg op twaalfjarige leeftijd. Hij rende weg, viel de ruiters aan en als iemand op zijn rug ging zitten, lag de ruiter binnen 2 seconden op de grond. Natuurlijk kwam toen Alexander, de enige die goed genoeg was voor dit paard, en hij merkte dat Bucephalus bang was voor schaduwen. Als hij Bucephalus dus benaderde met het hoofd naar de zon, zou het paard gewoon rustig blijven. Iedereen was gigantisch onder de indruk natuurlijk. Vandaag de dag is hij nog steeds de trouwe metgezel van Alexander. En ik moet zeggen dat het geen verkeerd gezicht is, mijn Alexander op een paard net zo mooi en sterk als hij.

Ik herinner me nog heel goed het moment dat Alexander me vroeg om zijn vriendje te zijn. Alexander en ik waren 13 jaar oud, en ik was helemaal madly in love. Ik had dit nooit durven dromen, Alexander die mij leuk zou vinden. Hij was namelijk geliefd bij iedereen: vrouwen, mannen (paarden), gewoonweg iedereen. Alexander, die grote, knappe, stoere jongen; natuurlijk was hij bij iedereen geliefd.

We waren die dag net bij Aristoteles geweest. Ik had niets meegekregen van de wijze lessen van Aristoteles, ik had alleen maar oog voor Alexander. Die middag liepen we samen ergens heen, geen idee waarheen. Hij liep al de hele dag raar te doen, veel minder stoer en zelfverzekerd dan normaal. Toen we bijna bij een riviertje kwamen, vroeg hij opeens uit het niets: "Hephaestion?" Ik draaide me om, eerst gefocust op het riviertje voor me, daarna gefocust op die mooie ogen van Alexander. "Ja, Alexander?" Alexander stopte met lopen en ik zag hem zenuwachtig aan zijn hemd friemelen. Hij beet op zijn lip (hij zag er zo aantrekkelijk uit op dat moment, ik snap nog steeds niet hoe ik normaal heb kunnen functioneren) en keek me recht in mijn ogen aan. Hij leek heel zenuwachtig, waar ik ook weer zenuwachtig van werd. Ik weet nog goed wat er allemaal door mijn hoofd ging: "Wat als hij er achter is gekomen dat ik hem leuk vind?" "Wat als hij geen vrienden meer wil zijn?" "Wat als hij iemand anders leuk vindt?" Ik voelde mijn hart in mijn keel kloppen, erger dan ooit tevoren.

"Hephaestion, i-ik moet je wat vragen..," begon Alexander. De stoere, zelfverzekerde Alexander was spoorloos verdwenen. Hier voor mij stond een zenuwachtige, misschien zelfs bange Alexander. Ik keek hem lief aan, tenminste dat probeerde ik. "Wat is er, Alex?" vroeg ik terwijl ik pakte zijn hand vast, in de veronderstelling dat het kalmerend en geruststellend zou zijn. "H-Hephaes-stion, ik vind je leuk, denk ik, " mompelde Alexander. Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer en ratelde door: "Nee, dat weet ik. Ik vind je leuker dan gewoon een vriend, leuker dan dat ik iemand ooit heb gevonden." Alexander praatte snel waardoor ik niet alles heb meegekregen. Zodra ik het woord "leuk" hoorde, volgde ik het al niet meer. Ik kon alleen maar denken aan Alexander en het feit dat hij mij leuk vond. Mij, Hephaestion. Leuk, leuker dan een vriend. Een golf van blijdschap voelde ik in heel mijn lichaam. Ik begon ongecontroleerd te glimlachen, niet helemaal beseffend wat ik zojuist gehoord had. Ik had nog steeds Alexanders hand vast (en waarschijnlijk heb ik erin geknepen). Toen ik weer terug op aarde was, keek Alexander me weer recht aan. "Hephaestion, zou je mijn vriendje willen zijn?" "Ja," fluisterde ik meteen. "Ja, heel graag, Alexander." Zodra de woorden mijn mond verlieten, zag ik Alexanders gezicht oplichten. Nog voor ik iets kon doen, voelde ik opeens zijn lippen op de mijne. We gingen dichter tegen elkaar aanstaan, en ik legde mijn armen om zijn nek heen. Ik had geen idee hoe dit alles werkte, het was geheel nieuw voor me. Wel eens gedaan met een meisje, maar dit was anders. Nu voelde ik iets. En hoe eng ik het ook vond, ik zou het voor geen goud anders gewild hebben. Ik was nu Alexanders vriendje, en ik kon mijn geluk niet op. Alexander, die knappe, stoere, geweldige Alexander. Mijn Alexander.

Nog iets wat ik me herinner is de eerste keer dat ik mijn gezicht heb geschoren. Mijn leeftijd weet ik niet meer precies, maar ik weet wel van wie ik het geleerd heb. Alexander, mijn Alexander. Het was gebruikelijk voor mannen om hun baard te laten staan, dit zagen mannen als symbool van kennis en wijsheid. Alexander veranderde dit echter. Alexander heeft me vaak verteld dat hij een baard onzin vond, onhandig en lelijk, meer niet. Volgens hem was het onhandig: in oorlogen kon de baard bijvoorbeeld een groot nadeel vormen. De vijand kon hier namelijk aan gaan trekken of aan gaan hangen om zo de ander gemakkelijker uit te schakelen. Dus Alexander eiste dat iedereen uit zijn leger een gladgeschoren gezicht zou hebben. En ik, ik was de enige die door Alexander geholpen werd.  
Ik had nog nooit echt eerder geschoren, het leek me onzinnig en alleen maar een verspilling van tijd. Maar goed, Alexander wilde het, en ik kon die mooie ogen en dat mooie gezicht gewoon niet weerstaan.

"Zal ik je helpen?" vroeg Alexander vlak nadat hij het leger opgedragen had te gaan scheren. Ik wist dat hij ervan hield de "held" uit te hangen. Hij vond het leuk als hij me kon helpen, hij genoot van mij dingen uitleggen. Ik knikte en lachte. Een paar minuten later had Alexander alle nodige spullen erbij gehaald en waren we klaar om te beginnen.  
"Het spijt me als ik je per ongeluk pijn doe," mompelde hij en keek me lief aan. Ik smolt bijna, kan het nog liever? "Ik vertrouw je helemaal," grinnikte ik, terwijl ik ging zitten.  
Hij pakte het mesje dat hij had klaargelegd, gaf me nog snel even een kus en begon toen met scheren. Hij legde stap voor stap uit wat hij deed. Alexander keek heel geconcentreerd en ik smolt alweer bijna ter plekke. Na een paar minuten was al het haar dat ik zo trots had laten groeien de afgelopen jaren verdwenen. Niet dat ik het erg vond, Alexander, mijn Alexander, had het immers gedaan. En die 2 kleine sneeën op m'n gezicht heb ik hem ook binnen 2 seconden vergeven.

En net als je denkt dat alles goed gaat en er niks op de wereld is dat je geluk kan verzieken, komt die trut van een Roxanne langs (ze is eigenlijk heel aardig, dat is nog het ergste. Ik probeer haar te haten, ik zweer het op mijn moeder, maar dat mens doet op de een of andere manier alles goed.). Toen mijn Alexander weer eens op één van zijn tochten was, veroverde hij een stadje in Perzië waar hij vele krijgsgevangenen nam, waaronder Roxanne en haar familie. Volgens iedereen was het "liefde op het eerste gezicht". Liefde, mijn reet. Wat ze niet wisten is dat hij voorkeur had voor een persoon had die iets tussen zijn benen had hangen.

Uiteindelijk bleek het Roxanne probleem niet zo groot te zijn. Er werd mij verzekerd dat ze niks voor hem betekent, wat iedereen ook zegt. Ze is er alleen voor "productieve doeleinden" volgens Alexander. Hij was immers voor Roxanne's tijd ook al een paar keer getrouwd. Wat wel een groot probleem was, en nu nog is, is een eunuch genaamd Bagoas. Mijn eerdere statering dat Alexander houdt van mensen met extra delen tussen hun benen klopt dus ook niet helemaal meer. Het begon twee jaar geleden, toen Alexander feest aan het vieren was op de terugweg van Indië. Alexander leek wel heel erg geïnteresseerd te zijn in een bepaalde beeldschone vrolijke jongen, die blijkbaar heel goed kon zingen. Hij won de prijs van beste zanger en werd naast Alexander op een stoel gezet. Het publiek ging wild en begon te roepen dat ze moesten gaan zoenen. Natuurlijk deed mijn lieve betrouwbare Alexander dat met plezier. Natuurlijk sloeg ik hem bij thuiskomst ook met plezier voor zijn hoofd toen ik dat hoorde.

En nu lig ik ziek op bed. Ik heb zo verschrikkelijk veel pijn. Het voelt alsof ik van binnenuit word opgegeten. Volgens de prutdokter die ik nu heb heb ik een of ander buikziekte waardoor ik een paar dagen niet mag eten. Als ik wel eet ga ik dood, zegt hij. Ik weet niet waar hij nu gebleven is, maar het voelt nu toch al alsof ik dood aan het gaan ben. Mijn Alexander is weg. Ik heb hem een week lang niet gezien en ik mis hem zo. Volgens de bedienden is hij er vandoor met Bagoas. Hoe kan hij me dit aan doen? De pijn in mijn hart is inmiddels groter geworden dan die in mijn buik. Ik ben verschrikkelijk ziek en de enige die ik nu bij me wil hebben is er niet. Wat is nu nog de zin van het leven? De enige persoon van wie ik ooit gehouden heb heeft me verlaten. Er is niks meer om voor te leven. Het maakt niet meer uit. Ik grijp naar het brood dat op de tafel ligt. Het laatste wat ik voor me zie is het prachtige gezicht van Alexander. 

Mijn Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Wij hopen dat u dit verhaal goed genoeg vond voor tenminste een 10+.  
> Nog een fijne dag (en alvast een fijne vakantie!),  
> m.v.g.,  
> Mila Brandsen & Noa Weijers


End file.
